CHIPMUNK STORIES 3: SING IT OR DIE
by spin-doctor
Summary: When Matt and friends leave to find April in hell- they end up in glee instead. When they go missing- fandoms cross to find them. will they? or will they not? find out in the 3rd book of this exciting series. BOOK 3 OF CHIPMUNK STORIES.
1. Chapter 1

"no....!"

"what?" said Obama as he ran in

"they died."

"who"

"Matt. friends; all of them."

"who are you anyway?"

"Jon"

"Will"

"Rachel"

"Artie"

"William"

"John Juergens"

"Sarah"

"Adam"

"Star"

"Kim"

"Ron"

"Anthony"

"Bonnie"

"Jr"

"Wilson"

"Daphene"

"Taye"

"Jesse"

"Idina"

"Freddi"

"so? are we going to rescue them?" asked obama

"WHY HELL YEAH" they yelled

But before I can tell you that story- I must tell you this story.

* * *

AN: and so book 3 begins.... :)


	2. Chapter 2: mourn

"they died..."

**DAVE**  
Angel was one of my closest friends. It's right that it's Halloween, because it was her favorite holiday. I knew we'd hit it off from the moment we met. That skin head was bothering her, and she said she was more of a man than he'd ever be, and more of a woman than he'd ever get...

Jon  
...and then there was that time that he walked up to this group of tourists... and, they were petrified, because, a) they were obviously lost, and b) they had probably never spoken to a drag queen before in their lives...and he...she just offered to escort them out of Alphabet City, and then she let them take a picture with her, and then she said she'd help 'em find the Circle Line...

Nick  
...so much more original then any of us...you'd find an old table cloth on the street and make a dress...and next year, sure enough -- they'd be mass producing them at the Gap. You always said how lucky you were that we were all friends. But it was us, baby, who were the lucky ones.

Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
And I'll cover you  
Open your door -- I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there -- I'll cover you  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you were, my love, on life  
All my life  
I've longed to discover  
Something as true  
As this is

_(The following is sung simultaneously.)_

So with a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you iwht a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you

**NICK**  
If you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
When you're worn out and tired  
When your heart has expired

**COMPANY**  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred -- measure a year  
Oh lover I'll cover you  
Oh lover I'll cover you

**COLLINS & COMPANY**  
Oh lover  
I'll cover you  
Oh lover

**COLLINS**  
I'll cover you

**COMPANY**  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand seasons of love

**COLLINS**  
I'll cover you

You may ask why I begin this story with death- and not life. It is because that is what happened. Now to get to the rescueing of the munks, and TTTREFS; I have to tell you this story!

They had crossed the dimensions. But an end result was- that April had died- though Matt was revived. Ian was able to kill them all; and they rot in hell. This is the story of what would happen if the people crossed- and world's collided. this is the 3rd. and it's time for sing it or die.

"Will they come back?" asked Will

"I don't know" said Jon

"let's go find them."

"that's suicide!"

'we can bring the others!"

"ok- we leave at 0300!"


	3. Chapter 3: glee club of the dammed!

CHAPTER 3: glee club of the damned

back in Lima- it seems that all hell had broken loose.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WE HAVE TO DO A HORROR MUSICAL FOR OUR SCHOOL MUSICAL?" screamed Will

"I tell you- it says to do it every 50 years" said some person

"hang on... bring back birdie+Carrie the musical+rent= LOVE!" said Matt

"Hey man" said Will

"How you been?" asked Matt

"fine. they said we need to do carrie; but if we add bring back; bye bye; and rent; it'd be great."

"why do you have to do it?"

"otherwise we all go into exile"

"I tell you what. I'll play Albert- his mother; Tommy; and Roger."

"great man. how's the gang?"

"great. We were searching for britt's kid when we ended up here."

"you can count on us."

"how's the singing kiddies going on?"

"good. they're... kind of... the girls are delivering- and they boys are waiting- and I have a show in 5 mins!"

"ok. .it."

He then rushed over the the chipmunks and the others.

"guys- we need to preform. I'll open."

And so they then went on stage- with Matt center.

GIRLS  
Scary White! Scary White!  
Scary White! Scary White!

CARRIE  
That's not my name!

Doesn't anybody ever get it right?  
Carrie  
Why don't they remember that I'm Carrie White?  
Carrie  
Is it any harder to say than  
Goddamn toad and crazy and weirdo and dumb bitch and

Doesn't anybody think that I can hear?  
I hear!  
'Specially when I got it screamin in my ear!  
I hear!  
When did everybody decide I'm the one who's the flop?  
If I had one wish, God I wish they'd stop...  
I wish they'd stop  
How I wish they'd stop...

I will not cry... I'm okay  
I've tried so hard to play they're way.  
Why do they find it so hard to say  
"Carrie."  
Why do they always treat me so bad?  
They all know my name.  
Its Carrie.  
I don't know why they all get so mad  
Its always the same...  
What's going on, deep in me?  
There's someone new where I used to be...  
One of these days they're gonna see...  
Carrie!  
Sometimes their hatred is out of control  
God! How they hurt me!  
Mama says sufferin is good for the soul  
But they hurt me, they hurt me!

And if I could I'd bring them all  
Down to their knees  
I'd make them sorry forever for teasing  
Carrie  
Carrie, Carrie, Carrie!

I wish I were blessed with someone...  
Who's not like the rest.  
I'd close my eyes and suddenly he'd be there  
Handsome and wise  
And probably a prince who could dance on air  
And he'd ask em out every night.  
I'd say... "All right!"

After a while, he'd ask me to wear his ring  
Mama would smile,  
And give us her blessing for everything  
And the world would see this is love  
And then everyone would be jealous of  
Carrie!

Then all those people who scream night and day  
"Poor prayin' Carrie!"  
They'd see me with him, and the might even say  
"Look its Carrie!"  
"Its Carrie..."  
"Its Carrie!"

Then finally, I'd hear that word  
Sounding so sweet!  
Thousands of voices forever repeating  
Carrie!  
Carrie!  
Carrie!

I am the sound of distant thunder!  
The color of flame!  
I'm Carrie!  
I am the song of endless wonder that no one will claim!  
But someday...  
Oh my someday!  
Someone will know my name!

Suddenly- around the stage there came a large dimensional hole. It sucks the people (ALL CHIPMUNKS\TTTREFS\NEW DIRECTIONS\WILL RAYMER) into the dark dimension.

"Matt... where the hell are we?" asked Rachel

"I do not know." said Matt

"it looks like the dark dimension." said Will Raymer

"it could be. why are we here though?" asked Rachel

"I think I know babe; the dark magic in the lyrics caused a trans-dimensional rift that causes the people to get sucked to the dark dimension with no hope of return." said Matt

"here's an idea. let's have sex and hope this is a dream" said Nick

"hell yeah!" said everyone.

So they did the first part- but nothing happened.

It turns out that hoping and prcreating does not work.

Suddenly something comes up behind them....


	4. Chapter 4: choices

it turns out to be a giant killer monster.

"you know anything about this?" asked Will Raymer to Matt

"no dice."

"god we're dead" said Alvin

"the only way is to jump over the moon..."

"over the moon"

"over the moon"

'over the moon"

So they were promptly killed by the giant angry killer thing.

"use your powers..." said Will to Matt

Matt suddenly blasted the monster with his mind. It exploded.

"Matt! my god! you actually did that- like that girl in that book!" said Alvin

"yes- exactly like her."

"the only way to be sure... find april with your mind." said Britt

"we can have sex after" said Vanessa

"um. ok fir the first part- and HELL YEAH for the 2nd." said Matt

"we need to find her.... her signs are weak... god... hell really did a number on her..." said Matt

"where is she?" asked Alvin

"she's dead. no wait- she's giving birth."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"as I said: at this moment she's giving birth... to Michal Jackson? no wait- Jon larson- no... carrie." said Matt

"carrie and Tommy. we have to kill them."

"our grand children?" asked Alvin and Britt at the same time

"they aren't really. they found a way to get out; by you see implanting their soul into the uterus so whatever children are pocreated- they will be them." said Matt

"damn." said Will

"hey look! it seems that we may need a doctor or 10 over here!" yelled Will Raymer

"WHAT?" asked Matt

"April is dying... but she's giving brith- if we kill the kids- we kill her; but if we birth her; we loose all of New directions." said Will

"Britt; Al?" said Matt

"go for it."

Matt raced over to save April; while the rest of them tried to help out with the rest of the girls.

Turns out thst they would have to make a bigger choice in the days to come.

_"do we take her off?" asked Matt_

_"they said it was the best was to end it." said Alvin_

_"dear lord... oh god." said Britt_

_"Will I lose my dignity  
will someone care  
will i wake tomorrow  
from this nightmare_

_Will I lose my dignity  
will someone care  
will i wake tomorrow  
from this nightmare_

_Will I lose my dignity  
will someone care  
will i wake tomorrow  
from this nightmare_

_Will I lose my dignity  
will someone care  
will i wake tomorrow  
from this nightmare_

_Will I lose my dignity  
will someone care  
will i wake tomorrow  
from this nightmare_

_Will I lose my dignity  
will someone care  
will i wake tomorrow  
from this nightmare_

_Will I lose my dignity  
will someone care  
will i wake tomorrow  
from this nightmare" they sang_


	5. Chapter 5: the future is dark

Suddenly- they were back in their time- a bit in the future.

They all saw themselves crowded around 3 graves. Although Matt could not figure out who had died- it seemed like he wasn't there.

"rest in peace. I love you." said Vanessa

Though he didn't give a damn, it was nice to know. Then- as fast as they came- they went to a hospital.

They all saw this scene unfold.

_"do we take them off?" asked Will  
_

_"they said it was the best was to end it." said Alvin_

_  
"dear lord... oh god." said Britt_

_"why did it have to end like this?" asked Rachel_

_"they said April wanted to die. Matt died saving her." will said  
_

"_they said that he died from..._"

_"wanting to die. death of a broken heart. it just gave out."_'

_"it sucks. that motherfucker just had to go and leave us." said Raymer  
_

_"they say that April has a chance. he saved her. for the third time." said Will  
_

_"He was going to ask me to get married- and I was going to tell him..." said Rachel_

_  
"you didn't..." said Will_

_"five weeks."_

_"we have to save them. once more- he died for all of us. April too."_

_"we can't. they said..."_

_"sir- I have the upmost respect- but I have been in things far worse and came back fine. we need to save this son of a btich. For Rachel's sake. After all- the kids are going to need a dad." said Raymer'_

_"tell me Mr. Raymer- what happens?" asked Rachel_

_"we find him- but you die during birth. you later are found to survive thanks to April."  
_

"I need... to tell her I love her" said Matt

Matt then entered.

He looked around, and found Rachel.

"hey babe." said Matt

"hey" said Rachel

"I guess- I died." said Matt

"when I... when you saw me there and they said there was no hope.... you just went."

"I need to know how to prevent this."

"you need to get back to the past. then you need to... have sex with me."

_"_really?"_  
_

"yes. to save us."

"ok- now I will go. hey- why don't we have sex right now?"

So they do- and as they do- everyone else is singing:

_"Will I lose my dignity  
will someone care  
will i wake tomorrow  
from this nightmare_

_Then Matt goes back to the past- leaving his friends and their future counterparts to think about what has happened...  
_


	6. Chapter 6: future things

"I told you- I can't handle this anymore!" said Matt- firmly back in the present

"but they said- you-matt-you-" said Rachel

"don't speak. the end is near. the end of the end."

"WTF?" she said as the phone rang- and Matt picked it up

"the end. washington- they blew up the WH and then went to NY and blew up the Nerderlander- you got pissed and killed a few guys- I got shot- and you went physco, and blew up Russia; and went carrie on us. Don't. you got killed because you saved your expecting wife- and our kids and April. " said future Rachel- on the phone

"wait- we have kids?" asked Matt

"yeah babe- Will said they died after hearing their dad was dead."

"how?"

"suicide."

"Rachel- I need you to bring all three of you to the past. I need you to come to the past. bring the 'kids'."

"ok baby- be safe- and use a condom next time. And remember:Don't be a hero. don't take a chance with your life. just save us while you still

can... " said Rachel

Matt then hung up.

"wtf was that?" present Rachel asked

"you. future preggers you." said Matt

"you did what to me in the future?"

"knocked you up- then I got crazy after they blew up the WH and the nerderlander- and when Ian shot you- I went crazy and blew up Russia and Killed a Billion people in India."

"and the kids?"

"oh- they commit suicide."

"really? my god."

"babe- we already had sex- now to wait to see what's next- unless you... don't want what happens next to happen- and I can go and save all of us"

"you go. I'll wait until you come back- and since the author will put a hold on this dimension- nothing will have happened. BTW: are we married in the future?" said Rachel

"I think- but she didn't say."

So then Matt went off to the future- determined to stop Ian- and whoever got in his way. For all of them- there'd be HELL TO PAY!


	7. Chapter 7: HELL TO PAY!

CHAPTER 7: HELL TO PAY!

Matt slowly walked up to Ian.

"you bitch- it ain't gonna be that easy!" Ian said

"I don't care" Matt took out a gun-but Ian took out a small box with a big red button

"if you press this button..."said Matt

"all you're memories go BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" said Ian

So he reached for the button; but right before he could press it- Matt shot him,causing him to press to button.

The white house goes boom.

Matt did not mind about them- bush was a motherfucking ass anyway.

Then the nerderlander blew up.

So he shot a few guys.

But he saw someone out of the corner of his eye: Rachel

"babe!" he screamed

"your memories will fade away!" said Ian as he shot Rachel

"oh god..... IT'S ON YOU FUCKIN' ASS!" said Matt

Matt was so goddamn pissed.

He then felt really mad. and then beams shot from his hands. He suddenly could not control himself. He aimed it at Ian who exploded. Then- he started to walk- and people started to scream.

The beams grew into giant balls of flame.

The city turned into flame.

He sent balls of god to russia; and blew up the Kremlin.

"OH GOD!" yelled the Russians

He sent death balls to India- and killed a billion!

"AHH!" yelled the Indians

He killed millions; and he destroyed the USA.

He didn't realize what the fuck he had done.

"I must get the world!" said Matt

So he blew up the world.

And Rachel slipped away....


	8. Chapter 8: try try again

CHAPTER 8:try; try again

Matt walked in to the future.

He slowly put a gun to Ian's head. This time he would do it right. Not like the other time. this time he would do it right.

He moved over to Rachel; and the rest of his friends.

"YOU GO THROUGH ME TO GET TO THEM BITCH!" said Matt

"FINE!" said Ian

Ian shot Matt; who crumpled to the ground.

A white light appered.

Matt had one last chance.

So this time he walked up to Ian- and slit his back with a knife.

But Ian killed him.

Next he tried killing him by showing him chipmunk porn- but that got him too horny to die.

Finally he tried the only thing he could think of.

"GIRLS! COME OVER HERE!" he said

"WHY?" the chipettes asked

"just do it!"

"fine"

So they came and matt had sex with them- which killed Ian out of shock.

Matt then went back to the past to see what had happened to April; and himself for the matter.


	9. Chapter 9: the end

_He found himself in a wedding._

_"MATT!" yelled Rachel_

_"you did it! you didn't die!" said Rachel_

_"yes I did."_

_"well; April is fine- I'm fine- you're fine- so anything else?"_

_"yeah- I picked this up from a store in the future." said Matt as he got out a solid 14 carret gold ring with diamonds on it_

_"Matt- it's so..." said Rachel_

_"I got it from Obama as a thank you gift. He said that he knew that this moment would come." said Matt_

_"really? so what was it you were going to tell me?" said Rachel_

_"Baby- over the past week- I regret that I have learned how hard it is to lose people you love." said Matt_

_"I know." said Rachel_

_"so babe- I don't want to lose you- so- will you marry me?" asked Matt_

_"oh god YES!" said Rachel_

_"you got anything to tell me?"_

_"yes. you said that we had kids- so I think that may come true." siad Rachel_

_"so you're...?" asked Matt_

_"HELL YEAH! I'm preggerz!"_

_"you're 16- getting married and having kids..." said Will_

_"yes! it's what they said in that book: I'd be pregg. and you'd do it... like Will said. back in the day."_

_"so- where's the honeymoon?"_

_"back home." said Rachel_

_And so this story is compleate. FOR NOW!  
_


End file.
